The present disclosure relates to a dielectric composition and a multilayer ceramic capacitor formed using the same.
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body made of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on external surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with the dielectric layer interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components in mobile communications devices such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, or the like.
In general, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is manufactured by applying a conductive paste for an internal electrode and a dielectric paste using a sheet method, a printing method, or the like, and simultaneously sintering the applied pastes.
Electrical features of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be changed according to types and features of dielectric powder contained in the dielectric paste.
Therefore, in order to manufacture a multilayer ceramic capacitor having high reliability, a dielectric composition having high permittivity and excellent electrical properties is required.